


My Best Friend's Sister

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell have been friends since they were kids. They know practically everything about each other...except the fact that Stacie is in love with Beca's sister. Pitch Perfect with a twist. Staubrey with a side of Bechloe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this story popped into my head, but the moment it did, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It is definitely not canon, but it was fun to write and explore Staubrey and Bechloe in a different way. Hope you enjoy!

Aubrey couldn’t sleep. She told herself it was because of the list of things she had to do before leaving. It was her last night home in Portland before she headed to college at Barden University. It was her last night in the home she once loved but now hated. The divorce ruined that for her. Her mother ruined that for her and made her senior year anything but the perfect year she originally planned. Aubrey was a planner, goal-oriented, and always determined to make sure her plans were carried out to perfection, so it made sense her mind was going through its mental checklist of final things to do before driving away from Portland and never looking back. That is what she told herself, but deep down she knew it was more than that. She tossed and turned and eventually settled on staring up at the ceiling. She is just down the hall. The thought kept creeping into her mind but she did her best to push it away. She told herself she would be strong. They were over. Whatever they had was finished and no one knew. No one got hurt. She tried to assure herself of that but the ache in her heart reminded her how hard it was going to be. She could say goodbye to her mother with ease. If anything, she’d done that over a year ago. She could even say goodbye to Beca. She would miss her baby sister dearly, but they grew apart over the year as their family fractured and she knew her choice to attend Barden was like choosing their father over their mother in Beca’s eyes. She hoped one day her baby sister would understand, would be able to look back and put the puzzle pieces together, but until then, saying goodbye would be difficult but necessary. Saying goodbye to Stacie was different though and she closed her eyes as she felt the tears prickle, daring to fall at any second. The sound of her bedroom door opening made her sit up and quickly wipe her eyes. She sighed when Stacie crept in and locked the door behind her.

“Stace, we can't,” she whispered, but it didn’t stop Stacie from sitting down on her bed beside her.

“Beca is asleep and so are your parents. I waited until your dad finally went into the guestroom. That man really loves his late night TV shows,” she teased and Aubrey smiled.

“It has always been part of his routine. When I was little, on nights when I couldn’t sleep, he would let me watch with him sometimes.”

“I know it is different but it is kind of nice having all of you here again. This place has always been my second home. After everything went down, spending the night here felt so strange.”

“Divorce sucks for everyone involved. I don’t plan on getting married unless I know for sure that person is the one for me, the only one,” admitted Aubrey and Stacie slid her hand over Aubrey’s. Aubrey laced their fingers together as Stacie scooted closer.

“You aren't like her and we aren't them. Is that why you keep pushing me away?”

“Stace, we have been over this.”

“Then let’s go over it again because I am confused as hell right now.”

“Stacie…”

“I know you love me,” whispered Stacie as she straddled Aubrey’s waist. Aubrey gulped as her hands instinctively gripped Stacie’s backside, causing the brunette to whimper.

“We can't keep doing this. Beca would freak if she knew. You are her best friend and with everything else going on in her life, you are the last piece of consistency she has. I can't take that from her.”

“This has nothing to do with Beca. This is about us and you being scared of how much you love me,” said Stacie as she gazed lovingly into Aubrey’s eyes. She leaned in to brush her lips over the blonde’s, smiling at the quiet moan she got in response.

“Tell me you don’t love me and I will leave,” challenged Stacie and Aubrey gulped. Everything about their relationship was impractical. Aubrey was about to go off to college while Stacie stayed behind in Portland to start her senior year in high school. She was also the best friend of her baby sister and had been since Beca was ten, but Aubrey remained silent. She tried, but she could never lie to Stacie. Her life was full of secrets and lies, but Stacie Conrad was the one person she refused to lie to. Instead, she captured her lips in a passionate kiss and Stacie moaned as she deepened it. Aubrey peeled off Stacie’s shirt and whimpered when she saw the bare breasts she couldn’t get enough of. Stacie giggled when Aubrey rolled on top of her. Aubrey cupped her face and sighed as they gazed into one another’s eyes.

“I can't help but love you, Stace. I always have,” she confessed before tenderly kissing the only girl to ever have her heart. She told herself she needed to be practical about their relationship, but she could never deny how much she loved Stacie, and added a new item to her to do list. Make love for one last time.

Aubrey’s eyes fluttered open and she took in a deep breath as she woke up from her dream. It was more of a memory and she buried her face in her pillow as she groaned. Her alarm began ringing on her phone and she cursed under her breath as she reached for it. She managed to turn it off and closed her eyes again, but a knock on the door made her open them again.

“Come in, Chlo,” she called as she sat up in bed. Chloe practically skipped into the room with a cup of coffee and bowl of yogurt, fruit, and granola.

“Morning, I figured we could go for a jog together. It is actually cool this morning and not too humid. Cynthia Rose and Amy will be back in town this afternoon, so everyone will be in attendance at tomorrow’s meeting. I already checked the bylaws. As long as Denise is a graduate student at Barden, she can still be a Bella and…”

“Whoa, slow down, Chlo. It is eight in the morning and you know my brain cannot function this early without either food or caffeine first.”

“Which is why I brought you both, why aren't you more excited? It is the Thursday before our sophomore year starts and we are officially co-captains. This is everything we spent freshman year working toward and there is still much to do.” Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she nodded.

“I know. Sorry, I am just tired.” Chloe sat down beside her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Have another bad dream?”

“This one wasn’t bad, just a memory that was a reminder of something I lost. You are right though. This is an exciting time for us. We had a great summer in Florida at your family’s beach house. The Bellas are back and ready to defend our first ever ICCA Championship. We moved into this amazing apartment and are officially starting sophomore year as co-captains. Life is pretty good.”

“Life is aca-amazing of course! I will let you get ready for the day and meet you out in the living room,” Chloe said excitedly before leaving and Aubrey fell back onto her pillow. She knew she should confide in her best friend about what was really bothering her, but she wasn’t ready. Admitting it out loud made it real and she wasn’t ready to face that yet.

 

After their jog, Aubrey and Chloe went to their favorite café for lunch. When her name was called to pick up her order, Aubrey walked up to the counter and smiled at the way the waitress looked her up and down. Ever since she told her dad she was gay over the holiday break, she found a new confidence in her sexuality. While she wasn’t one to act on the advances, she loved to flirt and had no problem finding women to engage with in town. She winked at the waitress as she grabbed her smoothie and salad.

“Thanks, it looks great.”

“I see you in here so often that I feel like I should know more about you than just your name.” Aubrey giggled.

“You also know my order,” she teased and the waitress bit her lip as she leaned into the counter to give Aubrey a closer glimpse of her cleavage. Aubrey obliged by letting her eyes linger on the waitress’s breasts as the woman spoke.

“I was thinking more personal details.”

“What did you have in mind,” asked Aubrey as the waitress wrote something down on a napkin. She handed it to Aubrey with a wink.

“Call me and find out,” she suggested. Aubrey couldn’t hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks as she took the napkin.

“Bye,” said Aubrey and the waitress gave her a wave before giving her attention to the next person in line. Aubrey rolled her eyes when she walked outside to sit at a table on the patio with Chloe and the redhead gave her a cheeky grin.

“I knew she had it bad for you. Are you going to call her?”

“How did you even see that from out here?”

“I see everything and stop deflecting. Are you going to call her?” Aubrey sighed and shook her head as she picked at her salad.

“That was just a little bit of fun. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Bree, there are so many women around here that would love to date you and yet you turn them down. Why? What am I missing?”

“Nothing, I am just not really looking for someone right now.” Chloe’s eyes widened when realization dawned on her.

“You know, when we first met, you were so withdrawn and reserved. I thought it was because that was just your personality, but now that I know you, I can tell something else was going on. Bree, did you have someone in Portland, someone you lost when you moved here?” Aubrey slowly nodded.

“It isn’t a big deal. I just am not ready to move on. I mean we were never official or anything, but a part of me thought she was the one.”

“And now?”

“Things back then were too complicated. I am in a great place now. I have the Bellas, my best friend, and a really good thing here. I don’t want anything to get complicated.”

“And yet you aren't moving on either.”

“Sure I am in.”

“Bree, if you really wanted to move on, you would be dating and probably have a smoking hot girlfriend by now, but you don’t. I have watched so many women throw themselves at you at parties or when we go out but you never go beyond flirting. It’s like you want them to know you are into them, but you can never take the step to start dating. Whoever has your heart must be pretty special.”

“She is, but it doesn’t matter. I am just healing and still need time to move on. My last year in Portland sucked. It was messy and complicated and I didn’t like the person I was there. I am happy here and I am not going to do anything to mess it up.” Chloe gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

“Then maybe it is time to put yourself out there with someone new,” she suggested before digging into her salad. The words hung in the air between them as Aubrey thought about how that option made her feel. There was only one person to ever have her heart and she wasn’t sure how she felt about the prospect of moving on.

 

Aubrey spent the rest of the day burying herself in work. Winning the ICCA Championship for the first time brought more responsibilities for the Bellas. They no longer simply represented their acapella group. They represented Barden and there were certain aspects that came with such attention. The next day, the Bellas met in their practice space for their first official meeting of the new season. With school starting back up the next week, there was much to discuss before they could focus on preparing for ICCA. She looked down at her clipboard at their roster and the potential singers that signed up for auditions. It looked promising and they were bound to have a bigger showing than the previous year. Cynthia Rose, Amy, Denise, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly were nodding along as Chloe updated them on what needed to be done.

“In the eyes of the administration at Barden, we have taken over as the lead acapella group on campus. The Treblemakers are no longer the top dogs and it is important we show the rest of the groups and the administration that we take this seriously. As such, we are going to do what the Trebles never did and take the Residence Life Committee up on their offer to volunteer for freshmen campus move-in tomorrow,” announced Chloe and the rest of the Bellas groaned.

“Oh come on, is that really necessary,” whined Cynthia Rose.

“That just sounds like extra cardio,” grumbled Amy and Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

“This isn’t about cardio. It is about showing that we are willing to volunteer and help out around campus. It was either this or help with orientation, which would have taken up an entire week. All we have to do is greet newcomers and their families, make sure they find their way to the registration desks, and ask them if they need any help moving in. I will take the first shift from 8-10 tomorrow morning because I won’t be available in the afternoon.”

“No fair, why does she get to relax the rest of the day,” asked Amy and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Because I am not relaxing,” she assured.

“Then what will you be doing,” asked Denise and even Chloe looked at her curiously since Aubrey was vague on the details. Aubrey took in a deep breath and decided to be honest with her friends.

“My little sister is coming to Barden so while I will be at one of the dorms, I promised to help her move in and see my family in the process,” she confessed and Chloe frowned in confusion.

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner? Bree, that’s great! We can add your sister to the list of prospective Bellas. We have to add at least one more girl to round out the group and adding her would take the pressure off at auditions,” said Chloe and Aubrey shook her head.

“Beca isn’t Bella material,” assured Aubrey.

“Can she sing,” asked Ashley and Aubrey crossed her arms.

“This isn’t really her scene and it doesn’t matter anyways. We have a great list of singers looking to audition, so we just need to volunteer tomorrow, hold auditions next week, and before you know it we will be the first group on the list for our very own house. Remember, that is the goal this year. We want to defend our championship and get a Bella House on campus. Everything else needs to be put on the backburner until our goals are accomplished.”

“But if there is another one of you running around and she is attending Barden, wouldn’t it make sense to…” Aubrey stomped her foot to interrupt Chloe.

“I said the answer is no and that is final,” she snapped and all the Bellas were surprised by her outburst. She sighed when she saw the hurt in Chloe’s eyes.

“I am sorry. It has been a long week and I need a break. Sorry,” she said before hurrying out of the room as Chloe looked down.

“Aca-awkward,” mumbled Amy and Chloe took in a deep breath to regain composure.

“Okay, um, I will text everyone the available hours. Plan to group up and have at least two of you working at the same time. It will go by faster that way. Let me know when you can work and I will text everyone an official schedule by the end of the day. I am going to check on Aubrey,” informed Chloe and they all nodded as they gathered their things to leave. Chloe headed out in search of Aubrey, already having an idea where her best friend would be. She sighed when she saw Aubrey sitting on the stage of the amphitheater and staring up at the sky. Chloe sat down beside her and waited for Aubrey to speak, knowing her friend would talk when she was ready.

“I am sorry for snapping at you and not telling you about Beca in the first place.”

“Why did you feel the need to hide something like that from me?”

“Because I am scared. Chlo, I have spent the past year trying to outrun the tidal wave of crap my family was dealing with before I left. Now my two worlds are about to collide and I don’t know how to keep them separate.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t,” she suggested and Aubrey sighed.

“Trust me, you don’t want to deal with my family drama.” Chloe wrapped an arm around her.

“Bree, you are my best friend and I will always be here for you. What is going on?”

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Then try the beginning,” she suggested.

“My family used to be as close to perfect as possible. We used to be happy or at least I thought we were. Beca and I were really close. You know my dad is a professor here and my parents divorced during my senior year. My mom is a photographer and I used to think they were so in love, but all that changed. One afternoon, I came home early after school. I ended track practice early because I wasn’t feeling well. My dad was still at work and Beca was at her friend’s house. The moment I saw the car in the driveway, I knew something was off. I walked inside and they were just out there in the open, on the couch like no one else lived there, like no one would see them. My mom was having an affair with another man. His name is Dave and he owns a popular record store in Portland. Apparently they met one day when my mom took Beca in to get a vinyl. I had no clue, my father didn’t either.”

“Bree, I am so sorry.”

“At least they had the decency to cover up and feel ashamed. He quickly dressed and left, but my mom just sat there on the couch wrapped up in a blanket crying. We were both crying. I didn’t realize it until she tried to reach for me. I was in shock. She promised me she would tell my father, that I didn’t have to, and she would do it as soon as he got home, but it barely registered at first. That night, I am guessing one of them asked Beca to stay at her friend’s house and they called me downstairs. My dad looked…I still don’t know. It was like he was stunned and angry and sad and scared all at once. I have never seen him like that before. You know my dad. He is pretty happy-go-lucky and light-hearted, but he looked so different that night. They said they were getting a divorce and things had been bad for a while. My mom begged me not to tell Beca.”

“What did Beca say when you did,” asked Chloe and Aubrey sighed as she looked away.

“You never told her, did you? Why would you go along with that? Your mom cheated in your house, on your couch, she should’ve been the one to clean up the mess, not you or anyone else for that matter.”

“Trust me, I know, but my mom has always had a fragile relationship with Beca. My dad is the actual parent. My mom can be flighty and scatterbrained. She would forget birthdays and important dates, but after that, she tried to be better. She promised to be a better mother and I think she has been that….for Beca.”

“What about you? What about your needs and the fact that you are her daughter too?”

“My dad is there for me. I knew after that day I could never look at my mother the same way. I asked her why she did it in the house. Why not go to some cheap motel for an affair and you know what she said to me? She wanted to get caught. She wanted out of the marriage and wanted to be found, but not by me. My dad was supposed to be home soon, not me or anyone else, and that was her reason for it. I know she is ashamed and I know when I look at her with anger and disappointment it kills her, but I can't stop seeing that day and I still can't forgive her because we both know it was intentional. She wanted to be found, so she was. I feel like I lost my mother that day, but my dad has always been there for me. That’s why I chose Barden in the first place, to be closer to him.”

“And that’s why you spent the summer in Florida with my family instead of going back to Portland,” said Chloe as she began to understand.

“I couldn’t stay in that house. My mom wanted me to come back home and reconnect with Beca, but everything about it just reminded me of what happened. Beca thinks I am avoiding her and I guess in some ways I am, so seeing her tomorrow isn’t exactly going to be an amazing family reunion. From her point of view, I am a total bitch who made a war out of an already messy divorce. I chose my dad over my mom in her eyes for no reason.”

“Maybe this is your chance to make things right with her too. I don’t know her, but if it were me, I would probably think you chose your dad over me as well, like I was being punished for being in Portland with your mom and seen as the bad guy.”

“I never meant to abandon her, but things just got too intense and I had to leave.”

“Would your special someone fall into that category of things getting too intense as well?”

“It doesn’t matter. That is over. What matters is Beca will be here tomorrow along with my mom and I don’t know what to do.”

“I can't believe she doesn’t know. Are you going to tell her?”

“Of course not, she would hate our mother for it and I can't have that on my conscience. I can't be the reason Beca hates my mom. I just can't and since you are probably going to meet her soon, I need you to promise me this stays between us.” Chloe hugged her and nodded.

“You are my best friend, Bree. Everything you say to me stays between us. I promise,” assured Chloe and Aubrey sighed in relief. She didn’t expect it to feel so good to be able to tell everything to her best friend, but she was relieved someone else knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie’s hands trembled as she tried to focus on unclasping her bra. She’d never been so nervous in her life. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and it surprised her how dry her mouth suddenly felt. Why was she so nervous? It was them. She wanted this. She’d fantasized about this moment since the summer after eighth grade year when she realized she didn’t just enjoy gazing at boys at the beach and found her eyes wandering over girls as well. One girl in particular always caught her eye and no matter how much she told herself she was off limits, a no-go, it never stopped her heart from fluttering when their eyes would meet. She’d fantasized about the way it would feel to be in this moment and now she was. She let out a shaky breath when Aubrey’s soothing voice brought her out of her thoughts. Their eyes locked and suddenly the butterflies in her stomach calmed, her heart steadied its pace, and all she could see was the beautiful girl she’d wanted to make love with for so long.

“Hey, we can stop. This doesn’t have to happen if…” She cut Aubrey’s words off with a tender kiss and ran a hand through her hair.

“I want you, Bree. I always have,” she whispered and Aubrey sighed in relief.

“Me too,” she said with a nod. They stared at one another in silence for a moment before Stacie made the first move. She finally managed to unclasp her bra and Aubrey gulped when Stacie tossed it aside.

“So beautiful,” whispered Aubrey before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Stacie moaned as they lay back on the blankets and pillows, ready to finally becoming lost in one another.

 

Stacie jolted awake as someone shook her shoulder, causing her to groan. The dream, which was more of a memory, began to fade into the back of her mind where it tended to linger. That was the first night she and Aubrey made love, the night of Aubrey’s prom and the night their secret summer romance began.

“Stace, wake up, we are at the hotel. Our moms are checking in and then we are going to head to Barden in a bit,” explained Beca and Stacie slowly nodded as she stretched.

“Yea, cool,” she mumbled as she got out of the car. They’d been on their cross country road trip with their mothers for the past week and she was happy to be at their destination. The trip itself was great, one last chance for the four of them to spend time together before they attended Barden, but the closer they got to campus, the more nervous Stacie was. In mere hours, she would be face to face with the only girl to have her heart. She hadn’t seen Aubrey in a year since her best friend’s sister refused to come home for the holidays or the summer. It hurt Stacie how easily Aubrey was able to move on, but she tried to tell herself it was for the best. Deep down she knew she would never get over her first love and a part of her was holding onto hope now that they would be on campus together. Beca snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Earth to Stacie, what’s going on in that nerdy brain of yours? Configuring a cure for cancer or something,” teased Beca as they walked into the hotel lobby.

“Of course not, Conrad Industries isn’t currently invested in cancer research,” she mumbled.

“Okay, not really the answer I was looking for, but sure, yea, let’s go with that. What’s going on with you? You have been acting strange for the past month. Are you regretting your decision to attend Barden instead of MIT?”

“Of course not, just because my dad wanted me to go to his alma mater doesn’t mean it was ever my dream school.”

“I still can't believe you turned down a full scholarship though. I bet that was a first for MIT. Isn’t it like a given you will attend if they accept you?”

“Not when you have offers from so many places.”

“Scholarship offers from 22 universities to be exact.”

“Well, when you have an IQ as high as mine and the family name to back it up, you will be surprised how many universities suddenly want to attach their name to yours. MIT was never my first choice though. I just wish my dad could understand that,” she said as she looked down. Beca wrapped an arm around her.

“Look, he is going to come around. You and your dad are so close. I am sure you hurt his pride a bit, but he will eventually get over it.”

“Speaking of rocky relationships with fathers, are you ready to see Ben? You two really didn’t talk much at graduation.”

“At least he showed up, unlike Aubrey. I can't believe the person she has become. We used to be so close, but it is like she just morphed into this bitch after the divorce. She hates me now.”

“Aubrey doesn’t hate you. I just think some things went down that really messed her up.”

“They messed me up too but you don’t see me pushing away all of my friends and family. Face it Stace, the girl is a total bitch, so don’t be surprised if she cancels today. It is fine though. I don’t plan on hanging in the same circles as her. She has her life at Barden and I will have mine,” she assured and before Stacie could defend Aubrey, something she did often, their mothers walked over with key cards.

“We figured you girls would want to freshen up before we head to campus, so you can use our rooms,” offered Beca’s mother, Veronica.

“Cool, I could use a hot shower. I am glad we did this though. It was nice,” admitted Beca and Veronica kissed her cheek.

“I can't believe my baby girl is about to be in college. I swear you got your first guitar just yesterday,” she said and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Alright enough of this sappy stuff, I am going to the room. Stace, are you coming?” Stacie’s mother took a step toward Stacie.

“Actually, I think Stacie and I are going to grab some food across the street. We will be back in a bit,” said Helen and Veronica nodded her understanding before following Beca to the elevators. Stacie eyed her mother carefully as they walked back outside and toward the café across the street from the hotel.

“Everything okay,” asked Stacie and Helen nodded.

“Yes, I just wanted us to have a chance to talk again before we headed to campus. How are you feeling, my love? You ready?”

“Barden will be fine. I know dad is upset, but they have a great neuroscience program and like you always say, undergrad doesn’t matter. Graduate school does.”

“I was talking more about seeing Aubrey again after all this time.” Stacie looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. She was quiet as they entered the café and her mother ordered for them, sensing Stacie needed a moment with her thoughts. They sat down at a table out on the patio as they waited for their food and Stacie finally collected her thoughts enough to speak.

“I haven’t moved on. I keep telling myself I have, but I haven’t. Is that crazy?” Helen smiled warmly at her daughter.

“Of course not, you are in love and you never got the closure you deserved.”

“She’s out now. Beca told me.”

“Veronica told me as well.”

“I think she has a girlfriend and if I am being honest with myself I am not sure how I am going to handle that, seeing her in love with someone else. Beca and I kind of stalked her Instagram account the other day and saw pictures of her with some redhead. She looks pretty, prettier than me,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Helen scooted her chair closer to her and began stroking her hair.

“Oh my love, it amazes me how you never see yourself clearly. You certainly didn’t get that from me or your father. We both grew up knowing exactly how attractive and intelligent we are.”

“Yea, Derek and EJ don’t exactly have confidence issues either,” she grumbled as she thought about her brothers’ penchant for selfies and Helen laughed.

“But you have always been different. You always hid behind your books and glasses and stayed in the lab when you weren't hanging out with Beca. I thought things changed senior year for you when you asked for contacts and dated a bit, but you have always been confident in some ways and shy in others. Do you know why I supported your decision to choose Barden over all the Ivy League schools and amazing opportunities?”

“No and I guess I always wondered but was afraid to ask.”

“Because you need to find your own path and see what is out there in your own way. I am not naïve, Stace. I know why you are here and it isn’t just to be with your best friend. If you need to see what’s left between you and Aubrey, then I would never stand in the way of that. I know a great love when I see it. I have it with your father and I want that for you, but I need you to remember something, just because you chose this path doesn’t mean you have to stay on it. If you find that there is nothing here for you anymore, you can always transfer to another school. I am sure one of the 21 others would be overjoyed by the change of heart, so don’t stay here simply to prove a point.”

“I won’t. I promise. I just need to do this for me, not just Aubrey or Beca or anyone else. No one knows who I am here besides Aubrey and Beca and they have never cared about my status. It is one of the reasons I always loved them. I just want to see who I can be when I am not Anastacia Conrad.”

“I get that, truly I do, but remember something, my love. You will always be Anastacia Conrad and no one makes you bend to their will.” Stacie nodded and hugged her mother.

“I love you, mom.”

“As do I, my love, and don’t worry about your father. You will see him soon.” Stacie hugged her again, hoping she was right.

 

Aubrey glanced down at her phone as she sat across from her father at the diner they frequented from time to time. He noticed her sifting through her text messages and chuckled.

“Am I that bad of company today,” he teased and she smiled sheepishly as she locked her screen again.

“Of course not dad, I am just nervous. I completed my shift of volunteering for freshmen move-in, but I hope the other Bellas can handle it. There weren't a lot of people there, but I know it will get busier soon.”

“Oh, so you aren't worried about seeing your sister again?”

“Why would I worry about that,” grumbled Aubrey as she cut into her French toast.

“Maybe because you haven’t seen her in a year and have made a point to avoid her and your mother.”

“I am not worried.”

“Well, I am and I am not too stubborn to admit that. This is a big deal and I want you girls to try to reconnect. That means you should probably start by at least attempting to be civil to your mother.”

“I am always civil,” she defended and he chuckled.

“Bree, you and I both know you can be downright icy when you want to be. Don’t do it for your mother or even me. Do it for your relationship with Beca. You aren't going to win her over by being impolite to your mother.”

“You know what infuriates me the most? It is like she got away with it, all of it, dad. She had an affair and somehow came out looking like the hero. You were banished to Georgia. I got ostracized for following suit and now it is about poor Veronica feeling sad because the daughter that walked in on her and that asshole doesn’t feel like sitting down for tea,” she practically growled. She stabbed at her French toast and stuffed some in her mouth as he sipped his coffee.

“You finally got that off your chest. Feel better?”

“A bit,” she admitted and he slipped his hand into hers.

“Bree, I know you are angry and you have every right to be. Trust me, I was angry too, but I wasn’t banished. I chose to leave and when the opportunity to do more research and teach less was offered at Barden, I saw it as a chance to start over with a clean slate. For me that also meant letting go of the past. We can't change what happened, sweetheart, but we can move forward. Sheila and I are getting serious and your mother has Dave. You have to move on.”

“It isn’t that easy for me,” she grumbled and he slowly nodded.

“Would this need to cling to the past have anything to do with Stacie,” he questioned and her eyes widened, but she didn’t say a word.

“Stacie has been friends with you and Beca since you were kids and when you became teenagers, I started to notice the way you two interacted. At first, I told myself you were just friends, but you didn’t regard her in the way Beca did. When you told me you were gay, it just confirmed my suspicions about the two of you.”

“Beca doesn’t know. She can't know,” she said with pleading eyes and he sighed.

“Why not? You know I would never tell her. I am just confused why this has to be a secret.”

“Because Beca can't handle it and you of all people should get that,” she reminded and he looked down.

“You have kept far more secrets than you ever should have and it is my biggest regret about the divorce. Your mother and I fell out of love years ago, but the fact you got caught in the crossfires breaks my heart. You know more than any child should have to know about their parents and you have shouldered burdens that aren't yours. I am so sorry for that, sweetheart. It isn’t fair and we need to do better as parents. This doesn’t have to be one of those burdens though.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways. I am sure Stacie has moved on. It has been a year since I last saw her and for all I know she has somebody new, somebody that deserves her,” she said as tears filled her eyes. Ben sighed and shook his head.

“Oh Bree, you are still so in love with her. Don’t let her get away without at least knowing how you feel because you will regret it and the worst thing you can do in this life is have regrets about things you can control. Your mother texted me an hour ago. They arrived safely and are heading to campus soon. You have a chance to make amends, so take it,” he advised and Aubrey sighed as she tried to figure out what to do.

 

Barden University bustled with energy as freshmen and their families arrived on campus for Move-In Day. Student organizations were set up around the campus to welcome the newcomers and help them navigate. Stacie glanced over at her best friend, noticing the way Beca was wringing her hands as they walked toward the dorms with their parents where Aubrey was meeting them.

“I am sure she is excited to see you,” assured Stacie, but Beca smirked.

“Yea right, she is probably going to flake out on us. If she does show up, I am glad you will be here. You are the only person that can stop me from spitting my gum in that perfectly blonde hair of hers,” grumbled Beca.

“You know, I remember a time when you two were inseparable. You used to follow her wherever she went and she was nice enough to let me tag along. Remember when she first got her car and we all drove around downtown for some much needed car therapy? Those were great times,” reminded Stacie.

“It doesn’t matter. She has her life and I have mine,” assured Beca.

“Aw, come on, Bec, I am your best friend. I know you better than that. You are just dying to see your big sister again. Maybe you two will have a slumber party and watch _Heathers_ together. God knows I can't stand that crap film and would love a reprieve from it,” said Stacie and before Beca could defend her love of the cult classic or make a snarky comment, her mother cleared her throat.

“There she is on the steps,” she said and Stacie gulped as she tried not to stare but her eyes wouldn’t stop raking over the gorgeous blonde. She was wearing denim shorts that showed off her tan legs and a Barden Bellas shirt. Stacie didn’t think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful as she approached them with her hands shoved in her pockets.

“Hey hobbit, welcome to Barden. Hey Stace,” said Aubrey before quickly hugging her mother and Helen. Her tone was light and facial expressions didn’t give anything away, which made Stacie instinctively frown. They hadn’t seen each other in a year and yet the greeting was one even an acquaintance could be met with. She gave a small wave and pulled out her phone to keep her eyes trained on anything but the blonde. Beca rolled her eyes at her big sister.

“Don’t call me hobbit,” she warned.

“Oh come on Bec, you used to love it when I called you that. All it took was one _Lord of the Rings_ marathon and the nickname stuck,” reminded Aubrey and Beca shrugged as she looked away.

“I don’t like that kind of stuff anymore,” protested Beca.

“Since when,” mumbled Stacie as she texted a message to one of her brothers about making it safely. Her eyes widened when Beca nudged her.

“Since now,” said Beca through gritted teeth. Stacie quickly nodded and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

“Right, now,” agreed Stacie as Aubrey shook her head in amusement and Veronica giggled.

“It is so good to see you. This place is great. I am sure you girls are going to have fun,” said Veronica and Helen nodded in agreement.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Bree. Becoming the first all-women’s group to win a championship must be an amazing feeling,” commended Helen and Aubrey smiled proudly.

“It definitely feels good to put the boys in their place. The Bellas are helping out with the move-in, so you will probably see some around here,” said Aubrey.

“I still can't believe you joined an acapella group. That is so lame. Even for you,” said Beca and Aubrey smirked.

“We sing all over the world and compete in national championships.”

“On purpose,” taunted Beca as she scrunched up her nose. Before Aubrey could respond, Veronica stepped in between them.

“The Bellas sound amazing, sweetie, and I am so proud of your accomplishments with them. How about we get the girls checked in? Dave will be here soon to help with the move, so with his help we should be able to get you two settled in no time,” suggested Veronica, which made Aubrey frown and cross her arms.

“Seriously, you brought Dave,” she asked and Veronica sighed.

“It was important to Beca for him to be here, so he flew in to meet us. Besides, you know I have trouble with flying and he helps me through it. We are flying back to Portland tomorrow.”

“And Helen couldn’t help you through your anxiety with flights,” challenged Aubrey and Helen stepped in to give her friend a reprieve.

“Actually, I am not flying back to Portland. I have a business meeting in New York on Monday,” said Helen as Beca glared at her sister.

“Besides, like mom said, I wanted him here. There is a radio station on campus that I want him to check out with me. It is the only cool thing about this campus and he was nice enough to agree to fly across the country to send me off. It is a big deal for me and he gets that.”

“Dad could check it out with you,” suggested Aubrey as they stared each other down.

“Dad wouldn’t get it, but I am not surprised you don’t either. You couldn’t even show up at my graduation so I don’t expect you to understand the value of having good people in your life now.” Aubrey flinched at the words and Stacie stepped in between them.

“Okay, how about we all chill? We just got here and I for one would like to get out of the humidity. What’s a girl got to do to get a drink around here? I thought Southern Hospitality was supposed to be a thing, Bree, or has Georgia not rubbed off on you yet,” teased Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“I’m sure there’s some lemonade around here somewhere, ma’am,” she said in her best Southern accent and Stacie laughed.

“The South suits you,” she said with a wink and Aubrey smiled. Helen and Veronica glanced at one another with smiles and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Are we doing this or not,” asked Beca and Aubrey had to blink several times to break the trance she found herself in with Stacie. She cleared her throat.

“The check-in desks are inside,” she informed before heading toward the newest residence hall. As soon as they entered, Amy walked over to them out of breath.

“I thought you Americans had laws against cruel and unusual punishment? I never agreed to be a pack mule to be a Bella,” said Amy and Aubrey laughed as the Aussie put down a heavy box.

“Ames, there are dollies and carts with wheels over there,” giggled Aubrey.

“Son of a bitch,” muttered Amy and Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

“Amy, this is my sister Beca, her friend Stacie, our mom Veronica, and Stacie’s mom Helen. Beca and Stacie are moving in here,” introduced Aubrey as Amy shook their hands.

“Fat Amy, at your service,” said Amy and Veronica frowned in confusion.

“You call yourself Fat Amy,” she questioned and Aubrey had to hide her smile as Amy nodded.

“Yea, so twink bitches like them won’t say it behind my back. Speaking of twink bitches, I ran into Donald. The Trebles are throwing a party and want us to attend.”

“We have been over this. The Trebles are the enemy and are trying to distract us. Ever since we kicked their butts at ICCA, they have been on a mission to beat us.”

“Aw come on, Bree, it is just a bit of fun,” whined Amy.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the toner you have in your pants for Bumper, would it,” challenged Aubrey and Amy rubbed her neck nervously.

“Um….ummmmm…..uhhhhh….”

“Fine, but only if the others agree. Either we all go or none of us go,” warned Aubrey and Amy pumped her fist.

“Aye, aye captain,” she said with a salute before leaving and Aubrey groaned. Veronica and Helen laughed at the interaction.

“She seems like a character,” said Helen and Aubrey sighed.

“Oh, you have no idea. Come on, let’s get them checked in over here,” said Aubrey as she guided them to the check-in counter. She stood over to the side as the mothers and two freshmen showed their forms and ID. Stacie glanced over at Aubrey when a brunette with purple streaks in her hair approached the blonde.

“Hey Bree, I hear the Bellas are looking for new members and I had a question.”

“Sure Alex, what’s up,” she asked.

“If I audition for the Bellas and make it, what are your rules about Bellas dating one another?”

“Um, I don’t know. It’s never come up, why do you ask?”

“Well, I just want to know if auditioning would hurt my chances with you,” she said with a flirtatious smile and Aubrey blushed as she laughed nervously. Veronica and Helen pretended to not hear the comment, but Stacie crossed her arms and immediately began glaring at the brunette. Beca cringed.

“Dude,” shrieked Beca and Aubrey cleared her throat.

“Um, I have to go. You should audition though. We are looking for new members to help us defend our championship,” she said before hurrying away and Alex winked at her.

“Oh I plan on it,” called Alex, but Aubrey pretended to not hear the comment.

“Sounds like you are quite popular on campus, Bree,” said Veronica and Aubrey waved her off as she continued to blush.

“It isn’t me, really, it is more like the Bellas are. We gained some national recognition for our performance and even were featured in a news piece on CNN. Ever since then, people here have been interested in us.”

“You didn’t tell me about that. That is amazing,” said Veronica and Aubrey shrugged.

“I told dad. I figured he would tell you,” said Aubrey, which made Veronica look down. Aubrey pointed at a door down the hall.

“Looks like Beca and Stacie are on the first floor, which will make it easier to get settled in. This is a new residence hall, so you are lucky. Chloe and I hated the older dorms. The Wi-Fi was spotty and stuff always broke down,” informed Aubrey as she unlocked the room for them and handed Beca the key.

“So you and the girlfriend were roomies freshman year? That sounds like the start of a porno or something,” teased Beca and Aubrey frowned at the comment.

“What are you talking about,” asked Aubrey, but Veronica waved her off.

“Ignore her, it is nice that you have a girlfriend you are so serious about,” assured Veronica as Stacie looked away. Aubrey noticed and profusely shook her head.

“What? No! Um, Chloe isn’t…we aren’t girlfriends. She is a girl who is my friend. My best friend, not my…why would you think that,” rambled Aubrey and Stacie bit her lip nervously.

“So you and Chloe aren't together,” questioned Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes softened as she smiled at her.

“Of course not, we are just friends and have been since last year. I got really lucky having her as a roommate and we decided to get a place because we work so well together. She is my co-captain too and we have a place by campus, a two bedroom place,” she assured and Stacie smiled at her. Beca rolled her eyes.

“It isn’t a big deal either way. Who cares if you are boning your co-captain?”

“Beca,” Veronica warned and Stacie practically hissed. Beca put her hands up in surrender.

“Just saying, it is the twenty-first century. Live and let live,” she mumbled as she tossed her backpack on a bed. Aubrey shook her head at her sister but her eyes never left Stacie’s. A knock on the door and familiar voice caught Stacie’s attention before she could ask more about Aubrey’s time at Barden.

“Not as nice as MIT, but it will do,” said her father and she gasped when she spun around to see him standing there.

“Dad,” she practically squealed and he laughed when she jumped into his arms.

“Sorry I am late, baby girl. You know I would never miss your big move,” he said as he smiled at his wife. She winked at him and smiled as her husband and daughter embraced. Beca smiled at the two of them as well, finding herself surprised by the pit of jealousy she felt at the interaction. There was another knock on the door and her eyes widened when she looked up to see her father and Dave standing there awkwardly together.

“Hey Bec,” said her father and Dave gave a small wave.

“And that’s my cue,” mumbled Aubrey before maneuvering through the group of people by the door and leaving the room.

 

While Aubrey didn’t go far, she kept her distance from her mother and Dave as everyone helped the girls move their belongings into the dorm room. After getting the girls settled, and spending time lecturing them about how to be responsible young adults on a college campus, the parents began saying their goodbyes. Beca smiled wistfully as she watched Stacie say goodbye to her parents. Her father picked her up and gave her a twirl before kissing her cheek. Her mother watched the two of them with adoration clear in her eyes. They were such a happy family, one Beca loved and had a second home with but also felt was not much different from her own years ago. That was before the divorce though. It was before her parents sat her and Aubrey down to say they were splitting up and Ben was moving out. It was before sides were taken and their family fissured in ways she never expected. Her life and family were perfect before that first family meeting with serious tones and teary eyes. Now she watched as her best friend gave loving goodbyes to her parents, secretly yearning for her father to swoop her up in his arms as well even though she made it clear she didn’t want him there. Even though she tried to put on a brave face to pretend she was unfazed by it all, she yearned for that type of affection.

“Stacie has always been a daddy’s girl,” said a familiar voice and she sighed as her father walked over to stand beside her.

“I don’t know. I don’t think she has a favorite parent. I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“She seems to favor him in her actions. There is nothing wrong with that. Sometimes, it is just that way.”

“No, it isn’t. That’s the thing with the grown-ups. You all think you know everything because you are grown-ups or because you think you see something, but you don’t. You see Stacie excited to see her dad and she is. She jumped into his arms and he made sure she knew how much he loved her, but you are missing the small details. Like how she keeps squeezing her mom’s hand. You are missing the way she wants to follow in her mother’s footsteps, not his, which is why she always chose to focus on neuroscience and not the bioengineering path he tries to steer her down. You weren't there to see her at the dress shop with her mom before prom, only accepting how amazing she looked when her mother said so, no one else. Stacie doesn’t have a favorite parent. She just has different ways she shows them love and they get that. But you miss a lot dad. Maybe you always have,” she said with emotion thick in her voice, her eyes refusing to look at him in that moment. He slowly nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You are right. I have missed a lot and I am trying to play catch-up, but you have to understand something about the grown-ups, Beca. We are just out here trying to figure things out as best we can. Sometimes we royally screw it up. Sometimes we get royally screwed. A lot of times, it is a mixture and before we know it, everything is a mess and we don’t know how to clean it up or even where to start.”

“The beginning seems simple enough,” she suggested and he smiled with tears in his eyes as he cupped her face.

“And that’s why being a grown-up sucks. You start to realize sometimes simple enough isn’t actually that simple. That isn’t for you to worry about though. You are a college freshman now. You aren't a little girl anymore, but you will always be my baby girl. No amount of time, age, or wisdom will change that.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her as she melted into his embrace. She didn’t realize how much she needed that hug, but she was happy to be immersed in it.

 

Aubrey smiled as she watched her father and sister hug from the top of the front steps of the residence hall. Her mother was inside putting the finishing touches on some decorations in the room and she was happy Beca and their father had a chance to have a moment to themselves. She knew how much her father missed Beca and their relationship. She missed it too and deep down she knew they all did. She instinctively clenched her jaw, but relaxed it when Dave came over nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I am really glad you and your dad came today. Beca puts on a brave face, but she really needs her big sister. I am glad we can all be in the same room and find a way to be civil for everyone involved. I know your mother appreciates it too. The way we started wasn’t right, but I want you to know that I love her and I hope one day you can accept me into your family.” Aubrey let out a sigh and turned to face him with a well-rehearsed smile.

“Oh Dave, I think you’ve forgotten that I am not Beca. You can't woo me with your record store or cool tidbits about music. You see, unlike Beca, I know who you really are. You aren't just some stranger our mom met by luck after a messy divorce who helped put her back together again. You, dear Dave, are a homewrecker. If we were in a different era, I would place a scarlet letter on your flannel pocket and parade you around that nice little record store of yours. You are the man who will never be a part of the family because how can one be part of something he destroyed?” He was speechless as she took a step closer to him and straightened the collar of his flannel, smiling politely all the while.

“My baby sister may be in the dark about who you really are and it is what is best for her, but let me assure you of something, David. You and I are not family. We are barely acquaintances, brought together out of sheer inconvenience, so we will both smile and play our roles. You will be the doting boyfriend of my mother and I will regard you as such, but you will never be my family. There, that looks better for the photos I am sure my mother will take. I am glad we got that straightened out.” She walked away with a smile, leaving him in stunned silence.

 

After a long week of traveling and day of family tension and moving, Beca was relieved to be able to take a hot shower. She wasn’t necessarily a fan of the communal bathrooms, but they were nice like Aubrey said they would be. While she still had issues with her sister, she was intrigued by how popular Aubrey was on campus. She wasn’t sure what circles she ran in, but hoped Aubrey would at least know someone who could get her a job at the campus radio station. She was so lost in her thoughts as she rounded the corner after her shower, she didn’t expect to run right into someone. She dropped her carrier of soaps and shampoos, but managed to hold onto her towel before it could fall as well. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl she ran into and gulped as she became lost in the hypnotic baby blue eyes staring back at her. They looked her up and down and the girl giggled.

“You know, you really should wear a robe. I am sure a lot of people would love to accidentally make that towel drop,” she teased and Beca felt her mouth go dry as the girl beamed at her.

“Sorry, I um…I didn’t see you,” she stammered and the redhead winked at her as she bent down to pick up the carrier and its contents. Beca tried to do the same, but was frozen in place as she found herself awestruck. She felt exposed as the girl took her time standing back up, letting her eyes roam over her legs before handing the carrier back to her.

“No worries, it gave me a chance to admire the view. I am Chloe, by the way,” she said as she held out her hand. Beca managed to snap out of her reverie and shook it.

“Hi,” she whispered and Chloe giggled.

“You must be a freshman. I would remember seeing you around. Besides, I just finished moving in the last newbie on campus. There are a lot of you today. There is a party tonight at the Treble house. You should come. Do you like music?” Beca dumbly nodded.

“I’m a DJ.”

“Seriously? That’s totes awesome! Do you play anywhere? I would love to watch you do your thing.”

“Uh, not yet, but I might be on the campus station soon. Have any requests,” Beca flirted back and Chloe bit her lip with a giggle.

“Well, if I were to call in, I would request Titanium. I love David Guetta and that song is my jam…my lady jam,” she said with a wink.

“I…would love to play that for you.”

“Maybe we will hear it tonight. Treble House at 9, I will save you a dance,” said Chloe and all Beca could do was smile and nod as she watched the redhead saunter away. She practically floated back to her room and Stacie smiled in amusement at the way her friend was grinning from ear to ear.

“Someone had a good shower. I am guessing they have detachable showerheads. Did you set it to pulse,” she teased and Beca showed her middle finger.

“That’s disgusting. I would never do that. It is a communal shower!”

“Oh if those shower walls could talk,” teased Stacie.

“I am smiling because I met a hot girl who invited me to a party tonight. We have to go.”

“I kind of wanted to go to the party Bree was talking about at the Treble House. I know you two are not the best of friends, but it sounded fun.”

“Then you are in luck because that’s the party Chloe will be at,” said Beca as she put on her bra and a pair of boy shorts. Stacie’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, your girl’s name is Chloe? Please tell me it isn’t the Chloe I think it is. You just got here and are already flirting in the shower with Bree’s best friend? You dirty bird,” laughed Stacie and Beca’s eyes widened.

“Fuck,” she exclaimed and ran over to her phone as Stacie frowned in confusion.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know it was her. We saw pictures and Bree talked about her best friend and co-captain like an hour ago. How did you already forget?” Beca furiously typed on her phone as she pulled up Aubrey’s Instagram account. She scrolled through until she found a picture of the friends and let out a string of profanity.

“Damn it! I mean I knew…but I didn’t…I mean I recognized her….but didn’t completely place her….and then I didn’t…you know?”

“What the hell did you just say?” Beca groaned as she fell back on her bed.

“It’s like the moment I saw her, my brain stopped functioning. Stace, she has these sexy as hell eyes, like pure sex, and I just couldn’t focus on anything else but them. Shit, what am I going to do?”

“What do you mean? We are going to the party and if you are lucky, you will know by the end of the night if Chloe is a good kisser or not.” Beca scoffed.

“First off, there is no way she isn’t a good kisser, but that isn’t the point. She is Aubrey’s best friend.”

“What’s the big deal? She likes you and you obviously are into her.”

“But it wouldn’t be right. Bree and I aren't exactly on the best of the terms but I can't do that to her and what kind of friend would Chloe be if she did that to Aubrey? I don’t even think she knows who I am!” Stacie crossed her arms.

“So what, Chloe is a shitty friend if she falls for Aubrey’s sister? How does that make sense? You can't choose who you love, Bec.”

“It is basic friend code. You can't date your best friend’s siblings. It is just weird. If anything, they should be like your siblings too, which is why Derek and EJ are like my brothers.”

“I thought they were like your brothers because you don’t play for their team.”

“You know what I mean.”

“So are we going to the party tonight or not?” Beca sighed and glanced down at the picture of Chloe and Aubrey at a beach in Florida again. The baby blues staring back at her made her groan.

“Okay, yes, we are, but only so I can tell Chloe who I am and clear the air. Nothing more, nothing less,” she said as Stacie smirked.

“Whatever you say, Bec.” Beca walked over to her closet and began obsessively mulling over what outfit to wear as Stacie fell back onto her pillow. She and Beca had never spoken about the prospect of dating the other’s sibling and deep down she knew it was because she was afraid of Beca’s answer. Beca didn’t believe in best friends dating a best friend’s sibling and Stacie wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

 

Aubrey stuffed her hands in her pockets as she entered the loud Treble House full of college students ready to party one last time before school started back up. Music pulsed through the rooms, alcohol flowed heavily, and people were laughing and dancing. She felt someone tap her shoulder and giggled when a classmate from her first semester pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey stranger, damn Bree, you are looking good. I love the tan.”

“Thanks Lisa, Chloe and I spent the summer in Pensacola. How was your summer?”

“Pretty good, I spent it back in North Carolina with my family. Are you staying in the dorms again?”

“No, we decided to get a place off-campus this year.”

“That’s awesome. I hope to be a Delta soon.”

“That’s a great sorority. I hear rush week is grueling though.” Lisa giggled and bumped her with her hip.

“Living in the sorority house will be worth it. I am glad you are here. Come on, I will get you a drink,” she offered. Aubrey glanced down at her watch, knowing she was early since most of the Bellas agreed to meet at nine. She decided a drink wouldn’t hurt after the day she had and followed Lisa into the kitchen. She frowned in confusion when Lisa continued walking toward a back hallway and opened a pantry. Lisa winked at her and showed her a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Bumper puts the good stuff back here. You a Jack and Coke type of girl,” she asked with a flirty wink that made Aubrey blush a bit.

“Um, sure, but just a little bit, I may have to be on puke watch tonight for the Bellas, so I can't get tipsy.”

“Understood,” giggled Lisa as she made them each a cup. Aubrey smiled appreciatively and grabbed the cup. She leaned against the wall as she took a sip and Lisa stepped closer to her.

“I am really glad we got to catch up, Bree. I was bummed when we didn’t have a class together last semester. You know how much I enjoy your company,” she said as she looked her up and down. Aubrey laughed and nodded. She and Lisa spent the entire semester in class upping the ante to see who could make the other blush the most with their flirting. She knew it wouldn’t go anywhere, but decided she deserved some fun for the night by indulging a bit. She gave Lisa the smile she noticed tended to make women get flustered by her.

“It has been a while since I let someone enjoy my company,” she teased and Lisa bit her lip as she leaned in closer.

“Tell me something, Bree. What’s it like,” she whispered and Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her with a teasing smile.

“What’s what like?”

“You know, being with only women,” she whispered and Aubrey giggled as she took a sip of her drink.

“Well, it depends on the woman I suppose. All lesbians aren't the same. We aren't a monolith.” Lisa ran a finger over Aubrey’s forearm before trailing down to her fingertips to trace their outlines.

“Like, don’t get me wrong. I like guys a lot, but since that first semester, I have been curious about you. I just…I don’t know…men don’t really get me, you know? I guess I just wonder if it is a me thing or if there is something I am missing.” Aubrey smirked.

“I find that a lot of men can barely keep it in their pants long enough to learn what a woman really wants, but women know what women like. There are some differences in preferences and the ins and outs, but we tend to be very in tune with one another. Like flirting, for example, men see it as a way to pounce and assert their dominance in order to lay claim in some mating ritual you will probably find on the Animal Channel, but women understand it is about more than foreplay. We want to be appreciated and teased in more ways than just the physical,” she assured with a smile. They both jumped when someone cleared their throat behind them and Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“Stace, what are you doing here,” she asked as she took a step away from Lisa.

“Beca and I decided to see what a Barden party was like. Hi, I am Stacie and you are,” she asked as she held her hand out to Lisa. Lisa shook it and glanced between Stacie and Aubrey, who were staring each other down.

“I am Lisa. Aubrey and I had a class together last year. How do you two know each other?”

“Stacie is my sister’s best friend,” said Aubrey, but she immediately regretted the words when hurt flashed across Stacie’s face.

“Wow,” said Stacie with a smirk before walking away and Aubrey sighed.

“Excuse me,” said Aubrey before going after her and leaving Lisa confused. Stacie stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath as she sat down in a chair in the backyard. Aubrey grabbed a chair as well and sat down beside her.

“Where’s Beca,” asked Aubrey and Stacie shook her head in disbelief.

“That’s your first question, really?” Aubrey looked down.

“I am just trying to figure out how long we have for this conversation, Stace.” Stacie rolled her eyes.

“She’s talking to your friends. We all walked in at the same time and when no one could find you, I offered to look. I didn’t expect to find you hooking up with some random chick in a back hallway.”

“We weren't hooking up, but yes I admit we were flirting. It is this stupid game we played when we would get bored in class. It never led to anything else though.”

“Yea because flirting never leads anywhere. This is the second time I had to watch you flirt with someone and it is day one. It is like you are trying to hurt me or something.”

“You know that isn’t fair. I would never try to hurt you, Stace.”

“Well you do a hell of a job shredding my heart for someone not even trying.”

“Lisa and I were just flirting. It was a nice reprieve from the shitty day I had and last time I checked, I am a free woman.” Stacie glared at her with tears in her eyes.

“You are such an ass sometimes. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Stace…”

“That is bullshit! I have never once given you mixed signals or made my intentions unclear, unlike you. I wasn’t the one who ignored all the calls and text messages, the one that made me feel like I was nothing to you. I wasn’t the one who refused to come home and acted like it was so damn easy to move on. That was you, Bree, not me.”

“I told you not to wait for me!”

“It isn’t that simple for me. It may have been for you, but not me. I can't just walk out like nothing happened, like I didn’t give my heart to you.”

“You really think any of this is simple? The past two years of my life have been anything but simple, Stacie. The divorce, leaving Beca behind, coming to Barden and feeling alone…”

“I love how I’m not even mentioned in your recap.”

“Stacie…”

“You know Bree I’ve always had this version of you in my head. It stayed long after your falling out with Beca. I’ve always seen this girl trying to keep everyone together. Trying her hardest to not crumble under the pressure, which means sometimes she closes herself off out of fear of not being perfect. She is cold sometimes because she is terrified of the world swallowing her whole someday if they know how warm and amazing she is. No matter what happened between you and Beca or you and your mom or even us, I always made excuses for why you are the way you are, but no more.”

“Stacie…”

“I am done trying to act like you don’t mean to hurt me the way you do. I can only get stabbed in the heart by the same person so many times before it starts feeling pretty damn intentional. Go back to Lisa or one of the others. I don’t care anymore.” Stacie wiped her eyes and marched back into the house as Aubrey placed her face in her hands. She wanted to run after her, pull her into her arms, and tell her how much she loved her, tell her she was the only one she ever loved, but it had been a long day and she was tired of trying to pick up the fractured pieces. She took in a shaky breath as tears filled her eyes, but managed to regain enough composure to will them away. She walked back inside in search of her best friend, but frowned when she found her and the Bellas talking with Beca and Stacie. Before she could question what was going on, Bumper walked over to the group and whistled to get everyone’s attention as the music stopped.

“Well look who we have here, the Bellas have graced us with their presence. I’ve been meaning to congratulate you on your fluke of a win last year. It won’t happen again, so you might as well enjoy it,” he said as the rest of the Treblemakers gathered around him.

“What do you want, Bumper? I am really not in the mood,” said Aubrey as she crossed her arms.

“How about we have a little fun then? Maybe a….I don’t know….a riff-off,” he announced and the crowd cheered. Beca and Stacie frowned in confusion.

“What the hell is a riff-off,” asked Beca and Chloe smiled at her.

“It’s a challenge acapella groups do. The rules are simple. You must sing a song that's based off of the given category. If it doesn't match the category then the group is cut off and eliminated. Other groups can interrupt your song by starting a new song with the same word you left off on,” explained Chloe.

“And the Bellas lose every time,” added Bumper as the Treblemakers laughed.

“So what do you say Bellas, are you in or are you afraid you just don’t have what it takes,” challenged Donald. Before Aubrey could protest, Amy spoke up.

“We’re in and you’re going to get pitch slapped so hard, your man boobs are going to concave,” she exclaimed. Aubrey groaned as the crowd cheered. All the Bellas huddled up and Beca and Stacie listened in as they curiously watched what was unfolding. Ashley bit her lip nervously.

“I am not so sure this is a good idea,” she whispered.

“It feels like a setup,” agreed Jessica and Aubrey huffed.

“Obviously it is and we walked right into it. I knew there was a reason they invited us. I wouldn’t be surprised if they rehearsed all day for this. They want to embarrass us because they got embarrassed at Finals,” said Aubrey.

“Then what do we do,” asked Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes as everyone looked at her.

“Don’t look at me! I didn’t want to do this in the first place,” she whispered.

“You’re the captain,” reminded Cynthia Rose.

“Co-captain, but okay, um, we just need to listen to each other and follow each other’s lead. We got this,” assured Aubrey as Chloe nodded in agreement. Bumper loudly cleared his throat as he walked into the middle of the circle.

“I am a gentleman so ladies first. The category is songs about sex,” he said with a smug smile and Aubrey glared at him. Cynthia Rose nudged her and nodded before she began singing “S&M” by Rihanna and Beca smiled when Chloe joined in, dancing seductively with Cynthia Rose in a way that made the crowd cheer.

“Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it,” sang Cynthia Rose and Aubrey arched an eyebrow at Chloe who was eyeing Beca as she sang.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me,” sang Chloe and Stacie giggled at her friend’s awestruck expression as the redhead danced seductively in front of her. Donald stepped in the middle to put the attention back on the Treblemakers.

“Sex baby, let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex,” he sang as the Treblemakers joined in. Stacie nudged Beca out of her Chloe-induced stupor.

“The Bellas look nervous. I think they need help and I might have a song,” whispered Stacie and Beca gulped.

“You can't seriously want to join in right now,” whispered Beca and Stacie shrugged.

“You heard them. The Bellas struggle with riff-offs. What better way to win brownie points with your girl than to help them win,” she suggested and before Beca could argue that Chloe was not her girl, Stacie stepped in to cut off the Treblemakers. Aubrey’s eyes widened and the rest of the Bellas were stunned. Aubrey knew Stacie could sing, but she didn’t expect for her to actually do it in front of a crowd of people.

“Baby, all through the night, I'll make love to you,” she began to sing as the crowd cheered her on. Beca noticed one of the Treblemakers about to cut in and felt a sudden urge to have her best friend’s back in the battle.

“And I guess it's…” Began the Treblemaker to cut off Stacie and give the advantage back to his group, but Beca immediately cut him off. She didn’t consider herself the best at rapping, but knew the faster the song, the less likely it was a Treblemaker could cut her off. Chloe’s jaw dropped as Beca began rapping “No Diggity.”

“It's going down. Fade to Blackstreet the homies got RB, collab’ creations bump like acne. No doubt I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch a dog couldn't catch me. Straight up tell me who could stop when Dre making moves. Attracting honeys like a magnet, giving them eargasms with my mellow accent,” she rapped and Stacie began to dance with her best friend as she sang along.

“Shorty get down, good lord. Baby got 'em up open all over town. Strictly biz, she don't play around. Cover much ground, got game by the pound,” sang Stacie and the Treblemakers knew they lost the moment Beca slapped Stacie on the butt and the crowd went wild. Aubrey looked around at the way the crowd was feeding off of them and the Bellas joined in on the song. The Bellas were able to beat the Treblemakers last year, but barely, and she was concerned about how to improve their performances since she used every trick in the old Bellas’ playbooks to do so. Watching Beca and Stacie get the crowd riled up and the way the Bellas followed suit made her both intrigued as a captain and concerned as someone trying to keep her two worlds separate. The crowd cheered as the Bellas finished the song and the Treblemakers conceded the defeat. It was the first time the Bellas actually beat the group in a riff-off and Aubrey knew the Bellas weren't going to forget the reason why when they each hugged Beca and Stacie. Aubrey sighed when Stacie rolled her eyes at her and made her way through the crowd toward the exit. Beca was confused, but followed her friend out anyways. Cynthia Rose and Amy crossed their arms as they walked over to Aubrey.

“Care to tell us why your sister and her best friend are badasses, but you don’t want them in our group,” asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey glanced over at Chloe. The ginger gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing the Bellas wanted answers Aubrey wasn’t ready to give them.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey had been staring at the double doors leading to the auditorium for the past five minutes. She hadn’t spoken with the Bellas the rest of the weekend, but it was time for auditions. They were upset at her for not telling them about Beca and Stacie, especially since she refused to give reasons for her secrecy. She finally mustered the courage to enter the auditorium where Chloe and the rest of the Bellas were waiting for her. She sat down by her best friend and smiled appreciatively when Chloe handed her a clipboard with a list of the singers auditioning. Amy dramatically cleared her throat to get her attention.

“So are we really not going to talk about Beca and Stacie being perfect for the team? They are the only reasons we won that riff-off,” reminded Amy.

“Not to mention it is only a legitimate win if they are actually Bellas. The moment Bumper finds out they aren't on the team or recruits, he is going to ask for a rematch,” warned Denise and Aubrey sighed.

“Look, I get that all of you want Beca and Stacie to audition, but it is out of my hands. Beca wants to work at the radio station and Stacie is…”

“Auditioning,” announced Stacie as she walked up to the group. Beca nudged her with a smile.

“What am I, chopped liver? We are both auditioning,” she assured as she smiled at Chloe and the rest of the Bellas jumped up to greet them. Aubrey sat in stunned silence and quickly turned to the second page of her list. At the very bottom, Beca and Stacie’s names were written and she cursed under her breath before hopping up.

“Um, what is happening right now? Bec, you don’t even like acapella. You called it lame,” reminded Aubrey and Beca shrugged.

“That was before I saw that riff-off. It was spontaneous and actually pretty badass. Besides, Chloe said you could use the help. It also helps seeing the look on your face right now,” said Beca smugly and Aubrey glared at her best friend. She grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her away from the group as the Bellas went back to greeting the two newcomers. Chloe begrudgingly followed Aubrey off to the side of the auditorium where they wouldn’t be interrupted or heard.

“What the hell are you doing? You know why I don’t want them auditioning,” Aubrey whispered harshly.

“No, I knew why you were hesitant about Beca, but you left out a very important part of your story. Stacie,” whispered Chloe and Aubrey gulped as she looked down.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh give it up, Bree. It is so obvious that you are into her. I know you. I saw the way you were looking at her during the riff-off. I also saw you follow her to the backyard at the party. She is the one you were talking about, the someone in Portland.”

“Fine, yes, but that doesn’t exactly explain why my best friend is conspiring against me.”

“I am not conspiring against you….okay, maybe a little, but it is for your own good. Aubrey, you deserve to be happy and if Stacie makes you happy, then you should be with her.”

“So this has nothing to do with the toner you have for my baby sister,” she challenged and Chloe bit her lip nervously.

“Okay, so maybe I had a few reasons for inviting them. I like Beca and before you go all big sister mode on me, you know me. You know I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“So you are admitting it? You are going to make a move on my sister without even asking me?” Chloe scoffed.

“This isn’t the 50s. I don’t need your permission to court your sister and being your best friend doesn’t mean I can't find someone I really like. I know how this could complicate things, but I also know there could be something special between us. Are you really going to stand here and lecture me about why I can't be with your sister or how I am breaking some type of friend code,” she challenged and Aubrey glanced over at Stacie before putting her head down in defeat.

“Fine, but you better be sure. Beca has been through a lot.”

“And so have you, which is why you both deserve to be happy. Them joining the Bellas is a good thing, Bree. You and Beca can reconnect and the Bellas get two amazing singers. It will be aca-awesome,” she assured before going back to the group. Aubrey took in a deep breath, but nodded as she followed suit.

 

In hindsight, Aubrey was relieved Chloe asked Beca and Stacie to audition. Many of the singers who auditioned did it with fame and attention in mind, but not talent. While some could carry a tune, they weren't Bella material and even Aubrey was impressed by Beca’s audition. While she assured her baby sister instruments weren't allowed, not even cups, she couldn’t ignore her creativity and ear for music. Stacie performed a sultry cover of an Adele song that left most of the audience craving more. Aubrey wasn’t thrilled by how vocal the Treblemakers were as they applauded, but she couldn’t fault them for being attracted to the leggy brunette. The selection process was easy and the Bellas were more than happy to welcome the new Bellas during Hood Night. Since the Treblemakers were the only acapella group on campus with a house, something the Bellas helped to change soon, the party to welcome new members was held there. Aubrey made her way around the party, greeting the leaders of the other groups and wishing them well for the upcoming season. She wasn’t necessarily surprised to see Chloe and Beca dancing closely on the dance floor, but she was surprised by how much it irritated her. She knew Chloe would be good to her baby sister, but watching Beca flirt and dance with Chloe without even talking to Aubrey beforehand irked her. Most of the angst she felt was rooted in her desires for Stacie and trying to protect Beca’s feelings, so watching Beca so easily disregard hers made her question why she was fighting her love for Stacie so much. Aubrey decided to leave it alone and headed to the kitchen for a drink. She gritted her teeth when she saw Unicycle whispering in Stacie’s ear and couldn’t help but step in between the cozy couple.

“What’s up, blondie,” asked Unicycle, but he gulped when Aubrey glared at him.

“You know the rules, so don’t even try it. She’s off limits,” she practically growled and Unicycle put his hands up in surrender as he slowly backed away.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” Stacie asked in disbelief and Aubrey sighed.

“Stacie…”

“We need to talk. Now,” Stacie demanded as she grabbed Aubrey’s hand and forcefully pulled her upstairs away from the loud music. The moment they were in a bedroom, Stacie slammed the door and locked it behind her.

“You have lost your fucking mind,” Stacie shouted and Aubrey crossed her arms as she glared at her.

“You’re new here, so let me catch you up. The Trebles have a fucked up game they like to play with the females in the other acapella groups. They call it Treble-boning and the moment you are in bed with one of them, every Treble will know about it. No Bella is allowed to hook up with a Treble.”

“Oh come off it, Bree. That wasn’t you trying to protect your precious sisterhood. That was you acting like a fucking caveman, but you can't have it both ways. If you don’t want me, you don’t get to decide who I hook up with!”

“So who is trying to hurt who here, Stace? What, you joined the Bellas to sabotage us? To get back at me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” smirked Stacie.

“You know it would kill me to see you with someone else,” said Aubrey as tears filled her eyes.

“How the hell…”

“No, you are going to let me finish this time and I am going to say everything I wanted to say the other night,” said Aubrey and Stacie nodded for Aubrey to continue.

“You know why you weren't mentioned in my recap? The divorce, leaving Beca, leaving for college, all those memories sucked. I love my dad so much but I knew what choosing Barden would mean to my mom and Beca. In their eyes, I was choosing him over them and while I don’t give a damn what my mom thinks, it sucked knowing Beca somehow saw my closeness with our dad as a betrayal. But, nothing about us belongs in that category, Stace. You never have and you never will belong in that category to me because while you may think that you don’t really know me or know the version of me I actually am, you are wrong. You are the only person in my life that has ever known me, really known who I am. My life crumbled and everything that was good just felt like a lie but I let you in. I kept you in because you are all that’s right and good in this fucked up world with my fucked up family, so if you want to be mad at me for how things ended, that’s fine. I couldn’t bear the distance and seeing you over the breaks was just going to make it worse, so I ran and that was fucked up, but don’t you dare say you don’t know me or say you don’t know what you meant to me because you are the only thing in my life that has ever actually made sense,” cried Aubrey.

Stacie walked over to her and cupped her face in her hands as she gazed into the green eyes she could never get enough of. Her thumbs wiped away Aubrey’s falling tears before leaning in to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Aubrey moaned and deepened the kiss, melting into it the moment their lips were finally caressing again. Stacie gasped when Aubrey hoisted her up and placed her on the desk beside them before peppering kisses along her neck. All of the passion and pent up sexual tension crackled around them as they made quick work of each other’s clothes. Aubrey palmed Stacie’s breasts and began sucking on her nipples as Stacie bucked her hips up in search of Aubrey’s. She needed some type of friction, anything to relieve the ache in between her legs.

“Please, Bree,” whimpered Stacie and Aubrey moaned as she slipped two fingers between Stacie’s slick folds. Stacie cried out in pleasure and Aubrey watched her through hooded eyes as she pumped her fingers inside of her. She could feel how close she was and pumped her fingers faster as she sucked on her nipples. Stacie gripped the desk as a powerful orgasm surged through her. She rode Aubrey’s fingers, calling out her name as Aubrey peppered kisses on her neck.

“I love you, Stace,” she whispered as Stacie she rode out the last of the waves of pleasure.

“I love you so much, Bree,” Stacie whispered back before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She hopped off the desk and Aubrey giggled when Stacie reversed their positions and hoisted her onto the desk. Stace gave her the wink and grin she knew Aubrey couldn’t resist before placing kisses down Aubrey’s body. Aubrey bit her lip and moaned as Stacie finally made it to her destination between Aubrey’s legs and sucked on the bundle of nerves aching to be touched. It didn’t take long for the coil in Aubrey’s stomach to come undone and Stacie moaned as she watched the blonde climax. Stacie slipped two fingers inside of her and vigorously pumped them, knowing what it would do to Aubrey. She knew her body well and Aubrey quickly succumbed to another orgasm. It pulsed through her and Stacie peppered lazy kisses over her thighs as Aubrey came down from the high. Stacie sighed happily as Aubrey pulled her up to her and nuzzled her neck. Stacie leaned into her embrace as they held one another close.

“I missed you so much,” whispered Aubrey and Stacie buried her face in Aubrey’s hair as tears filled her eyes. Aubrey pulled her closer when she felt Stacie’s body wracked with sobs.

“Stace, baby, I am here now. I am not going anywhere,” she assured and Stacie cupped her cheek as their eyes locked.

“Promise me,” she whimpered and Aubrey nodded.

“I promise. You are everything to me, Stace. You always have been and I am so sorry I hurt you. I shouldn’t have run. I didn’t know how to deal, but you have always been the one person I can tell anything to and I should have leaned on you instead of pushed you away.” Stacie ran a hand through Aubrey’s hair and tenderly kissed her.

“I love you so much, Bree.”

“I love you too and always have,” she said as she held her close. In that moment, everything felt right to Aubrey. Nothing else mattered but them.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie sighed happily and stroked Aubrey’s hair as the couple lay in bed, completely wrapped up in one another and relishing in post coital bliss. After Hood Night, Stacie and Aubrey were practically inseparable. Even their parents noticed when all three of the girls returned to Portland for the holiday break. While Beca still did not know about their relationship, it did not stop them from spending as much time together as possible. When they were not in class or at a Bellas practice, they were together. Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment became their safe space, the place they could go to just be themselves away from everyone else. Chloe was the only one to know about their relationship, even though some of the Bellas had their suspicions. It was in the way Stacie smiled at Aubrey when she was instructing the group during practice and the way Aubrey’s hand would linger longer than necessary when helping Stacie with choreography. Beca didn’t seem to notice though. When the DJ didn’t have her headphones on thinking about a new mix and when she wasn’t in class, she was with Chloe. Their relationship was still in the beginning stages with Beca hesitant to make things official. Aubrey realized another consequence of the messy divorce between their parents was Beca’s issues with commitment, so while she was loyal to Chloe and made it clear she only had eyes for her, she also kept the redhead at a distance. Chloe assured Beca they could go as slowly as she needed though. Stacie and Beca were great additions to the group and added another layer to their sound. No one was surprised when the Bellas won Regionals of ICCA and Aubrey was more than happy to stay locked inside her bedroom with her girlfriend to celebrate as long as possible.

“I have to go, but I will be back after my lab,” said Stacie as she slowly sat up and stretched in bed. Aubrey pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, which made Stacie giggle.

“You are so adorable when you don’t want me to leave,” added Stacie. Aubrey pulled her back into her arms before she could roll out of bed and Stacie laughed. She wrapped her legs around Aubrey’s waist as the blonde grinded into her.

“I never want you to leave,” whispered Aubrey as she peppered kisses along her collarbone. Stacie bit her lip and her eyes slid shut when Aubrey palmed her breasts. Stacie’s alarm went off again and they both groaned as they pulled apart.

“You know I want to stay, but I have to go to this lab. My parents would kill me if I didn’t ace this course and I don’t think wanting to have sex with my girlfriend all day will qualify as a good excuse.”

“It is the best excuse, especially with lab on a Saturday. Who holds a lab on a Saturday?”

“I’ll make sure to take it up with the professor,” teased Stacie with a wink as she got out of bed. Aubrey watched her get dressed with a lazy smile on her face and Stacie blushed at the way her girlfriend was looking at her.

“What,” giggled Stacie. Aubrey got out of bed and pulled Stacie in for a tender kiss.

“You are everything to me,” she whispered against her lips and Stacie sighed happily.

“You are everything to me too, Bree.” She grabbed her backpack and laced their fingers together as they walked out of Aubrey’s room. Aubrey began to pout again as Stacie unlocked the front door. Stacie giggled and pulled Aubrey into a passionate kiss before opening the door.

“I love you. See you tonight for dinner.”

“You sure we can't ditch the parents and just have a date night,” asked Aubrey and Stacie nudged her playfully.

“I think it is sweet your mom stayed in town an extra night just to celebrate the win with you and Beca. She is trying, Bree,” reminded Stacie and Aubrey sighed, but nodded.

“You are right. See you tonight.”

“I will text you after my lab,” said Stacie before giving her one last kiss and leaving. Aubrey closed the door and placed her forehead against it, already missing her girlfriend.

“Wow,” said Chloe as she entered the living room. Aubrey gave her a playful glare.

“How long were you eavesdropping?” Chloe shrugged with a coy smile as she walked into the kitchen.

“Long enough to know you are a big ole softie who wishes her girlfriend never had to leave. You are going to marry that girl someday. I can already tell.” Aubrey blushed and ignored the comment as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and an apple before sitting down on a stool.

“You sure you don’t want to come tonight? I am sure Beca just forgot to ask you,” she said in desperate need of a subject change. Chloe shook her head.

“I don’t think we are there yet. Meeting the parents is a big step.”

“You met them last night after we won.”

“Yea but so did the rest of the Bellas. Beca has been kind of distant lately. Really ever since she found out her mom and Dave were coming in town.”

“Things between her and my dad have been really nice lately and I think she feels guilty. I am the one that gets a lot of flak for it, but we both chose a side. I chose my dad and Beca chose my mom. I think she is nervous about them all being in the same room again and she isn’t sure how to interact with them now. When Beca is nervous or anxious about something, she pulls away from people. She always has.”

“I am kind of guilty of it too. I am falling for your sister, Bree, but the more I fall, the harder it is to keep all this from her. I mean your relationship with Stacie is easier because it isn’t really hurting anyone, but the stuff about your mom and Dave will hurt her. I wish your dad would just tell her.”

“Things are going really well right now and he doesn’t feel like it is his secret to tell. It wouldn’t exactly be the best time either.”

“There is no such thing as the best time with something like this, but I get it. It should come from your mom. It just sucks that it might never happen. I don’t know if this is something I can keep to myself forever, especially since I see the way it has affected your relationship with her.”

“We are doing much better though. You were right. Making her a part of the Bellas has brought us closer and her mixes are great. She has a knack for creating sets and I am happy being part of the Bellas allows her to harness her talents,” she said before yawning and Chloe waggled her eyebrows at her.

“Long night,” she teased and Aubrey couldn’t help but smile as she thought about her night with her girlfriend.

“Let’s just say life is very good right now. I need a nap though. I am exhausted and will need my energy if I plan on seeing my mom and Dave again so soon. See you a bit later,” said Aubrey before yawning again and Chloe shook her head in amusement.

 

That evening, Aubrey, Beca, and Stacie went out to dinner with Veronica, Dave, Ben, and his girlfriend, Sheila. The four adults were civil to one another, but Aubrey could tell something was off by her father’s demeanor. He wasn’t his usual cheerful self and while she thought it was due to Dave’s presence at first, she got the sense something else was going on by the way her mother and Dave were acting. Dinner was spent engaging in polite conversation with an awkward tension hanging in the air she couldn’t place until her mother cleared her throat.

“There is something Dave and I would like to talk to you girls about. We are so happy that you two are getting along so well again. You were so close when you were younger and watching you perform last night made me realize everyone is finally healing. Our family has been through a lot but we are stronger because of it,” said Veronica and Aubrey eyed her cautiously.

“Okay,” Aubrey said slowly and Dave slipped his hand into Veronica’s.

“We spoke with your father about it last night and are really excited to tell you girls,” said Dave.

“We’re getting married,” announced Veronica and Stacie placed her hand in Aubrey’s, sensing her girlfriend’s anger. Beca looked back and forth between her parents.

“Dad, you are cool with this,” asked Beca as if asking for permission to be happy for her mother. Ben gazed adoringly at Sheila and nodded as he found his voice.

“Yes, I am. If Dave makes your mother even a fraction as happy as Sheila makes me, then I wish them the best. It is what they both want,” he said and Beca smiled at her mother and Dave. Veronica showed her the engagement ring and Aubrey shook her head in disbelief.

“Really, the day after our win, I swear to God she is the most selfish woman in existence,” she muttered and Stacie rubbed her back.

“Bree,” she warned. Beca glared at her when she heard the comment.

“Why can't you just be happy for her? Dad is happy, so why do you feel the need to try to make everyone miserable about it,” questioned Beca and Veronica sighed.

“Beca, you don’t have to…”

“No, mom, this is ridiculous. What do you want from her, Bree? You don’t think I noticed how distant you still were even during the holidays? Sure, things were better, but you look at her like she wronged you or something. They got a divorce. It sucks and I wish it didn’t happen, but we all have to move on. The only selfish one at this table is you,” said Beca.

“Beca,” warned Ben, but Aubrey shook her head as she tossed her napkin on the table.

“Don’t worry, dad. I am leaving anyways. I knew something was wrong and I can't sit here and just watch you bite your tongue. You really are a class act, mom. Please, continue to play the victim here and remain silent. You seem to be quite comfortable watching others fall on swords.” Aubrey pushed her chair back from the table to leave.

“Wait,” called Veronica and Aubrey crossed her arms as she turned back to her. Veronica squeezed Dave’s hand for support and he nodded, but Ben shook his head.

“This really isn’t the time or place,” he said as he looked around the restaurant. They were in a backroom reserved for their group, but he knew how loud the conversation could get.

“I should have said something over two years ago,” said Veronica with tears in her eyes and Ben slumped down in his chair. Sheila rubbed his back soothingly as Aubrey eyed her mother.

“Sit please,” said Veronica and Aubrey slowly sat back down as her mother turned to Beca.

“There is a reason Aubrey can't stand to look at me half the time we are in the same room. It kills me because I deserve it,” she informed and Aubrey looked down at her hands in her lap.

“What could you have possibly done to deserve her acting like a bitch to you,” asked Beca.

“Beca, I lied to you about Dave. I told you we met after the divorce, but that isn’t true. We met before it,” she confessed and tears prickled Aubrey’s eyes as she looked over at her sister. She saw the moment it clicked in Beca’s mind, but her mother continued anyways.

“I am not proud of it. Neither of us is proud of it, but we had an affair and the reason Aubrey cannot forgive me for the divorce is because she saw us together.” Everyone was quiet as the truth was finally out and Aubrey looked around the table. Her father had his face in his hands and Sheila was rubbing his back to console him. Dave was looking down in shame and Stacie had her eyes trained on Beca. Veronica reached for Beca, but she shook her head and pushed her chair away from the table with such force the screeching sound attracted the attention of some of the other guests. She hurried out of the restaurant and Veronica crumbled into Dave’s arms as she cried. Aubrey felt a wave of emotions, sadness, anger, relief, disappointment, but anger won out. She nodded at Stacie, who excused herself and went after Beca. Aubrey wanted to scream at her mother. She wanted to scream at all of them. She and Beca were finally happy. They were working together and rediscovering what it was like to just be young and carefree again. All that was taken from them in an instant and Aubrey sighed as she stood up.

“God this family sucks,” she said in disbelief before storming out of the restaurant.

 

After half an hour of not being able to find Beca, Aubrey called Chloe. Stacie called the rest of the Bellas and asked them to keep an eye out for her. Aubrey was relieved when Chloe texted her saying she found Beca. Chloe texted Stacie as well before walking onto the stage of the amphitheater and sitting beside Beca.

“This is where Bree comes to think too. She says it is peaceful,” said Chloe and Beca wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“My life sucks,” she mumbled and Chloe rested her head on her shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Bec.”

“Did you know?” Chloe sighed, but nodded.

“Bree told me right before you and Stacie arrived on campus.”

“How could you not tell me?”

“There are things that Bree tells me as her best friend. Things she confides in me. Plus, while I hate to admit it, she was right. It wasn’t my secret to tell. Your mother needed to tell you, Bec. I am just sorry she sprung it on you like that.”

“This whole time, I have blamed my dad for everything. I blamed him for leaving. I blamed him for not staying to fight for our family, but she was the one that ruined everything. I can't believe everyone just let me think that for so long. I welcomed that bastard into our family. I treated him better than my own father. Jesus Christ, this is so messed up.”

“I know baby, but I am here for you. Bree and Stace are here too and you have so many people in your life that love you, Beca.” Beca gulped at the words.

“You love me,” she asked and Chloe looked up at her.

“Yea Bec, I do.”

“Wow,” whispered Beca in awe and Chloe giggled. She rested her head on Beca’s shoulder again and they sat in silence for a moment as Beca processed the words.

“I love you too,” she admitted and she couldn’t help but smile when Chloe showered her with kisses.

“I guess this means you are officially my girlfriend, huh,” teased Beca and Chloe shook her head in amusement before kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca woke up and smiled when she realized where she was. She was in bed with Chloe and she sighed as the events from the past night flooded back in her mind. It was one of the worst and yet best nights of her life. While her mother made her question so many aspects of her relationships with her family, she also finally opened up to Chloe. She told her the truth about how much she loved her. They made love that night and Beca was happy she waited for Chloe to be her first. It started off as a horrible night, but waking up with Chloe in her arms that morning made it bearable. She kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and Chloe beamed with happiness as she began to wake up.

“Morning, babe,” giggled Chloe and Beca shook her head in amusement.

“Why am I not surprised Chloe Beale wakes up in a chipper mood even at seven in the morning on a Sunday,” she teased and Chloe shrugged happily.

“How could I not be in a good mood? I have my sexy girlfriend in bed with me and she told me she loves me last night.”

“Oh yea, about that, no, I said I like you. You misheard me,” teased Beca as she tried to wiggle out of Chloe’s grasp. She laughed when Chloe began to tickle her and pinned her down underneath her.

“Say it again,” giggled Chloe and Beca shook her head.

“I strongly admire you,” she said and Chloe tickled her even more.

“Say it or I will withhold sex,” she warned and Beca gasped dramatically.

“That’s just cruel,” she exclaimed and Chloe rolled off of her to grab her robe beside her bed.

“Okay, okay, I love you. Sheesh, you don’t have to play hardball,” teased Beca and she laughed when Chloe tackled her into a hug. They tenderly kissed, but the sound of Beca’s phone buzzing made them pull apart. Beca sighed and grabbed it from the nightstand. She had eighteen missed calls from her parents, Aubrey, and Stacie. She saw who the most recent text message was from and sighed. Chloe began stroking her hair.

“Do you want some privacy? I can go make us breakfast,” suggested Chloe and Beca slowly nodded.

“Thanks babe, I love you,” she said before tenderly kissing her.

“I love you too.” Chloe rolled out of bed, put on her robe, and closed the door behind her. Beca took in a deep breath and called her mother before she lost her nerve.

“Beca, thank God,” cried her mother and Beca sighed.

“Hey,” she said as she sat up in bed.

“Sweetie, I know you are angry with me but…”

“You let me think Aubrey and dad were being cruel. You made me think they both abandoned us, that they were being irrational and vindictive, why?”

“Because I already lost your sister and was terrified of losing you too. I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to hate me. I put you through so much.”

“Not me, mom, Bree, I thought the worst of her for over two years and you just let me. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“I understand if you hate me.” Beca placed her face in her hands.

“I don’t hate you, mom. I just need time away from you, time to think and process all this.”

“Dave and I are heading back to Portland today. I love you, Beca. I love you and Aubrey so much. I am so sorry.”

“I know you are and I do love you. You are the only mom I have. I just need time. I will talk to you later. Bye,” whispered Beca as tears filled her eyes and she hung up the phone. She knew her mother was sincere in her apology, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about everything that transpired yet. She took in a deep breath to regain her composure and smiled when she remembered where she was. Things between her and her mother were strained, but she couldn’t help but be happy knowing she had Chloe in her life. She rolled out of bed and got dressed before heading into the living room. She rolled her eyes when Stacie was sitting on the couch wearing a knowing smile.

“Wearing your clothes from last night? The walk of shame looks good on you, Mitchell.”

“Shut up, Conrad,” said Beca as she plopped down on the couch beside her.

“What are you doing here,” asked Beca and Stacie bit her lip nervously. As if on cue, Aubrey and Chloe walked out of the kitchen and joined them in the living room. Aubrey sat down on the sofa across from them and Chloe sat on Beca’s other side as Stacie spoke.

“Bec, we know you are dealing with a lot right now and it got us to thinking. We don’t want any more secrets between us. You are my best friend and I love you so much. I don’t want to lie to you anymore and I am sorry I did in the first place. I just didn’t know how to…”

“You and Aubrey are together,” said Beca and Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you knew,” she asked and Beca shrugged.

“I don’t know the details or when it all started, but I’ve known for a while there was something more between you. When Stacie said she was coming to Barden, I became really suspicious and once you two started hanging out again, I think it just confirmed everything.”

“Why didn’t you say something,” asked Stacie.

“Why didn’t you,” challenged Beca.

“Because we didn’t want to hurt you, you goober,” exclaimed Stacie and Beca giggled.

“It did take me a while to get used to the idea, but I think Chloe helped. Stace, when you and I were talking about my feelings for Chloe and friend code, I realized I would be a hypocrite to get mad at you while Chloe and I were falling for each other.”

“Wait, so Stace and I have been wracking our brains trying to figure out how to tell you, splitting up, getting back together, and going through all this hell, and you are actually okay with it,” asked Aubrey in disbelief.

“If I am being honest with myself, I think I would have freaked if you told me in high school or right after the divorce. I wasn’t ready and was dealing with all that crap. I think I would’ve taken it out on you two, but I know what it feels like to be in love and I know you two love each other. I am not going to stand in your way.”

“Is it bad that I am kind of mad right now,” questioned Stacie and Aubrey groaned.

“Okay, I am just going to say it and get it over with. Stace, my love, my beautiful girlfriend, you were right and I was wrong,” admitted Aubrey.

“Well, you weren't completely wrong. I would have been pissed if you two were hooking up in high school and…”

“Shut it, hobbit,” said Aubrey and Beca’s jaw dropped in shock.

“I told you I didn’t like being called that anymore!”

“And I told you I don’t care, hobbit,” said Aubrey. She squealed when Beca jumped on her and they fell on the sofa. Stacie and Chloe shook their heads in amusement at their girlfriends as the two wrestled. Stacie beamed with happiness knowing that for the first time in a long time there were no secrets between them and that was an amazing feeling.

 

*Epilogue*

Aubrey wore a smug smile as she touched the tree in the quad and clocked her time on her watch. She couldn’t help but laugh when Beca collapsed against the trunk of the tree and tried to catch her breath. The two were out for a morning jog and Beca was unamused by her sister’s smugness. She flipped her off, which only made Aubrey laugh more.

“You’re an ass,” grumbled Beca.

“And you’re out of shape. Did you do any cardio in Pensacola with Chlo? She said she would keep you in shape.”

“We agreed that sex counts as cardio,” she said and it was her turn to smile smugly as Aubrey plugged her ears.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to hear details about your sex life? You are my baby sister and she is my best friend!”

“Well it doesn’t stop Stace from oversharing with me!”

“Take that up with your best friend!” Aubrey began to stretch and Beca groaned as she made it to her feet.

“How do you do this every morning? You are a machine.” Aubrey smiled slyly.

“Well, I don’t do it every morning. Stace and I substitute sex for cardio all the time. We just must be far more vigorous with our activities than you are.” Beca shuddered and pretended to vomit.

“See, how do you like it,” added Aubrey and Beca bowed to her.

“You win, you win, enough,” said Beca dramatically. Aubrey handed her a bottle of water from the bag she brought with her and Beca was thankful for it. They began walking back toward the Bella House on campus and Aubrey smiled at her sister. They’d come a long way since the first day Beca and Stacie came to campus. She and Beca grew closer and spent a lot of time together. They even went on double dates since it was the easiest way to make time for their girlfriends and best friends all at once. The Bellas won ICCA for a second year in a row and were rewarded with their own house on campus. They moved in a month ago to get the house ready for the school year. Their mother and Dave flew in to help with the move as well. While it took Beca some time to come to terms, she did fly to Portland during the summer to spend time with her mother. She invited Chloe along and officially introduced them. Everything began to fall in place after that and for the first time in a very long time, their family felt stable and like it was on solid ground. There were no more big secrets or moments of awkward tension. They moved on and Aubrey wrapped an arm around her baby sister.

“Come on, we can cut across campus this time. I know you are exhausted and I am ready to get back to the house too.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Stacie pulling an all-nighter in the lab and you missing her, would it,” teased Beca and Aubrey stuck her tongue out at her.

“I don’t sleep well without her,” she admitted and Beca shrugged.

“It’s the same for me with Chlo. When she went to visit her brother that weekend but I had to work at the station, it really sucked.”

“They’ve turned us into softies. You know it is bad for our reputations,” teased Aubrey and Beca nodded in agreement.

“That’s what I have been trying to tell Chloe. It is hard to be a badass when she makes me melt on the spot. You know what also doesn’t help? Telling your girlfriend you are a badass and having her shower you with kisses because she thinks it is adorable.” Aubrey laughed.

“Well, that’s your girlfriend.”

“That’s your best friend.”

“True story,” conceded Aubrey.

“So I was thinking about that booster event we are supposed to perform at next month and I have a mix I was thinking about.”

“Cool, what’s on it?” Beca smiled sheepishly.

“Before I tell you, Stacie and Chloe think it is great.” Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her.

“What’s on the mix, Beca?”

“Weird Al Yankovic,” she confessed and Aubrey stomped her foot.

“Hell no!”

“But it is like ten seconds at most and it adds some comic relief and…”

“Not listening to your nonsense, la la la,” sang Aubrey as she put her fingers in her ears and Beca tried to pull her hands away.

“Um, excuse me,” called a voice behind them and they turned to see a younger girl staring at them nervously. Aubrey pushed Beca off of her and Beca pushed her back.

“Can we help you,” asked Aubrey and the girl happily nodded.

“Oh my God, it is really you. You two are like legends. I am Emily Junk and I start here on Monday. I am moving into the dorms today, but I am really hoping to audition and make it as a Bella.”

“Junk, why does that name sound familiar,” questioned Aubrey and Beca looked at her like she grew another head.

“The name Junk sounds familiar to you,” she asked, but Aubrey ignored her.

“Is Katherine Junk your mother,” she asked and Emily beamed with happiness.

“Yes she is, but I want you to know I plan on earning my way into the sisterhood. I don’t want any special treatment. I have prepared a great song at auditions and it is going to be aca-amazing,” assured Emily and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Oh yea, she’s definitely one of ours. Well cool kid, we will see you at auditions,” said Beca before giving her a thumbs up and wink.

“You are so cool,” said Emily in awe and Aubrey giggled as they watched Emily run over to a car where her parents were unpacking more of her things. The family waved to them and they waved back before continuing their walk to the house.

“That was weird,” whispered Beca.

“She’s nice and it is cute that she is excited to join. With Denise leaving and some of the other groups growing in numbers, we could use fresh blood. A three-peat would be aca-awesome.”

“And you know what could get it for us? Weird Al…”

“Beca, I will kill you,” warned Aubrey.

“Chloe would never allow it,” shrieked Beca as she took off running. Aubrey chased after her and caught up to her with ease.

“I immediately regret this decision,” yelled Beca as Aubrey picked her up to tickle her.

“Is this what you two do when I am not around,” asked Stacie as she walked over to them with a teasing grin. Aubrey immediately put Beca down, dropping her on the grass with a thump, before jogging over to kiss her girlfriend.

“Hey,” exclaimed Beca and Stacie giggled at her friend before kissing Aubrey again.

“You better be glad I love you. You are so sweaty and gross right now,” teased Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

“I thought you loved me all sweaty,” she teased back and Stacie bit her lip.

“No baby, I love making you all sweaty and then cleaning you up in the shower,” whispered Stacie, but Beca’s dramatic groan let her know she heard anyways.

“Get a room,” shouted Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes playfully.

“Aw sorry Bec, am I not giving you enough attention,” she cooed and Beca nudged her.

“You better be glad I like you, Conrad.”

“I could say the same about you, Mitchell,” replied Stacie. Aubrey laced their fingers together and kissed the top of Stacie’s hand.

“How was your time in the lab,” asked Stacie.

“The synapses are electrical, not chemical. That’s why the others were confused during the first trials.”

“Huh, totally didn’t see that coming based on what you said before,” said Aubrey.

“I know right,” laughed Stacie and Beca shook her head.

“Nerd alert,” she teased and Stacie winked at her.

“And don’t you forget it,” said Stacie. They made it to the Bella House and Beca went inside to find Chloe, but Aubrey pulled Stacie into her arms to kiss her again.

“So I was thinking you and I could get away this weekend before the year starts and things get crazy. There is a resort not too far from here and I could rent us a nice cabin. It has a hot tub.”

“You had me at get away, my love,” giggled Stacie and Aubrey sighed happily.

“Good because while I love having everyone under one roof, I need some alone time with my girl.”

“Agreed,” said Stacie, but before she could kiss her again, they heard a loud crash inside the house.

“What the hell, Amy,” exclaimed Beca.

“It wasn’t me,” called Amy.

“We literally saw you do it,” said Chloe.

“Aubrey,” called Beca and Chloe. Aubrey groaned.

“What is the point of having a co-captain if she doesn’t co-captain,” whined Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

“Chloe is the good cop and you are the bad cop.”

“What if I don’t want to be the bad cop?” Stacie bit her lip and smiled seductively as she played with the hem of her girlfriend’s top.

“Oh trust me baby, you are the best bad cop,” teased Stacie. Aubrey winked at her before opening the door and bracing herself for the onslaught of Bella madness she was sure was headed their way.

“Stace,” called Aubrey and Stacie giggled, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get out of dodge and would most certainly be brought into the debates about who was at fault for what. After all the secrets and fighting just to be together, she never thought she would someday live in a house with the love of her life, her best friend, and the group of girls who became like a second family to them, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed. Writing Aubrey and Beca as sisters was actually more fun than I thought it would be. What did you think of the sibling pairing and dynamics?


End file.
